Ninja Secrets
by Clutzy-Uke
Summary: I do not own of these characters. It is a SasuNaru with a couple other pairings in there but you'll have to wait and see :  If I get reviews Ill update. It is already written but I want to see what everyone thinks. BTW my gf wrote the kinky stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja Secrets **

_**Sasukes p.o.v**_

As children they had always despised each other…or so they thought. It was mostly an act. Always thinking that is how the other truly felt. It never really helped when Naruto would hit on Sakura, even though it was just a show. Every time Sasuke had to witness this he was hurt a little inside. The thoughts in his mind screamed "this is wrong; two men can never love each other." But his heart told him differently. He had fallen head over heels for the feminine blonde haired boy. Every time he laid eyes on him he was captivated by his beauty, and his clumsiness. Whenever they made eye contact his heart skipped a beat. Who could ever resist those large, inquisitive, blue eyes? But who could ever love him, Sasuke? He was an Uchiha and therefore unwanted by everyone but his fan girls. The only reason they liked him was for his looks. They never really knew him. They claimed to but ask them even the most obvious question and they couldn't answer it. He wanted so badly to confess to Naruto but didn't want the rejection that could come along with doing so. He had had feelings for the boy so long. Ever since they had met he had these feelings that only continued to blossom. Sasuke had problems excepting these though. He had never really opened up or trusted people for that matter. What was he to do?

One day everything changed though. They had kissed! Whether by accident or not this one instance is what changed everything for Sasuke. He knew from then on he wanted, no, needed Naruto. His presence, his touch, anything really. And he knew exactly how he would get him. Sasuke had hatched a plan.

_**Narutos p.o.v**_

It was Narutos' 18th birthday and he was ecstatic. His best friend (and secret crush) Sasuke was coming over to spend the weekend at his house. He loved Sasuke no matter how much of a jerk he could be sometimes. He had for a very long time. And he was finally going to tell Sasuke his feelings, as nervous as he might be to do so. He loved Sasuke Uchiha and he could no longer deny that fact. He wanted him to be his and his alone. And if Sasuke didn't agree little Naruto wasn't sure what he would do.

_**Sasukes p.o.v **_(on the way to Narutos house)

It wasn't a very far walk to Narutos apartment but to Sasuke it felt like an eternity. The entire time he was trying to think of ways to confess to the boy he loved so dearly. What if he rejected him? Sasuke wasn't sure he could live on. _Maybe I should tell him during the movie? No to corny...Dinnertime? Maybe...but Naruto would probably be too concentrated on his ramen...Damn he is too cute for his own good. What if I surprised him when we are going to bed? Yes! That would be perfect! He won't be expecting it either. A lot could happen at night. _As these thoughts ran through his mind he started to chuckle and give his signature smirk that made all the girls sway. On his way there he ran into Neji and Shikamaru, Kanohas newest outed couple. _Not for long, hopefully. _"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much Sasuke. Just got out of the newest movie." Neji smiled happily.

"And how much did you really see?" Sasuke chuckled at his remark.

This made Neji blush deeply and Shikamaru burst into laughter.

"Maybe ten minutes. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Shika laughed at his reply.

"I'm heading over to Narutos house. It's his birthday today." Sasuke said casually.

"What kinda present did you get him? Or is it a surprise?" Shika asked and wiggled his eyebrows and Neji smacked him.

"Shika-kun don't be such a perv!" Neji all but yelled.

Sasuke knew exactly what he meant by this and tried to contain his own amusement in this statement. _It's so true. _"Well it actually is a surprise. I hope he likes it." Sasuke grinned and said this pridefully.

"Oh I'm sure will." Shika replied with a smirk.

"Well, see you two later." Sasuke waved good bye to his friends and continued his walk to Narutos.

He was so nervous he was almost shaking. _Why is this happening? I've never been like this...Just gotta calm down..._

_**Narutos p.o.v**_

_While Sasuke was on his way over to the apartment Naruto was trying to straighten the place up a bit. It was kept fairly clean but there were ramen packets generally lying around and sometimes his clothes…he needed the place to look spiffy._

_The blond haired uke was wearing one of his favorite outfits for home, his orange booty shorts and a comfy wife beater. His nails looked absolutely perfect since he had painted them the night before and his hair was still a wild mess, but he didn't mind that so much, he just wanted to see Sasuke. He had thoughts rushing through his head of the things he wanted to do with him and these made him blush. Just as he was thinking these the doorbell rang and Naruto jumped up and ran to the door. _

_When he opened the door Sasuke was standing there smiling down at him. He looked so happy to see him. Little Naruto didn't know what to think. No one had ever looked at him like that. Usually if someone looked at him it was with a look of disgust._

_"Oh! Hey Sasuke you're early!" Naruto said while blushing._

_"Yeah. Sorry should I have waited? I was really bored so I wanted to come over a little early, is that ok?" Sasuke was, for once, stumbling for his words. Something about this precious, little blond made him go crazy._

_"Its perfectly fine," Naruto said while smiling and lead Sasuke into the apartment that he had called home for so long, "Sorry for the mess I woke up late." He said innocently._

_Just then Naruto noticed a piece of trash on the floor and leaned over to pick it up…with Sasuke right behind him…in his oh so showing booty shorts…_

_This was just too much for Sasuke. Fuck waiting he thought. He wrapped his arms around Naruto turned him around and kissed him passionately. He could feel the blush suddenly present on Narutos face and after about a minute he ended the kiss but kept his arms around Naruto. They stood there for what seemed like eternity. Sasuke looked at Naruto whom had the happiest and also most confused look ever. Tears started to flow down his cheeks and Sasuke was instantly worried. He picked Naruto up and ran to couch and started to caress the smaller boys' hair "I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to scare you! But I have to tell you something…I love you so much Naruto. I have since the day we met. You're the most beautiful person I know. You're kind, caring, and always there for me. If you don't love me back I will understand and if you want me to leave I will." Sasuke started to move Naruto onto the couch and off of his lap; he figured Naruto would never want him. But as Sasuke got up and started to walk away Naruto got up and ran to Sasuke and hugged him. _

_"I love you too Sasuke! I'm crying because I'm so happy! I never thought you would ever want me. You always seem to be mad at me. I thought for sure you hated me, just hearing you say that means more than anything to me. I love you and have loved you for so long but the closest thing I thought I would ever get to affection from you was when we kissed." Naruto just kept jabbering on all the while Sasuke was watching him with noting but adoration on his face. _

_Sasuke then leaned down and silenced the blond with a kiss. This kiss was more passionate than the first and also much longer. Sasuke slowly slid his tongue into Narutos mouth and familiarized himself with the cavern. A small moan soon escaped Narutos' mouth and he was very much enjoying himself. Sasuke grinned when he heard this heavenly sound._

_After sometime they somehow ended up on the couch with Sasuke on top of Naruto. And Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasukes' waist. Slowly Sasuke's hand slid Naru's tank top going to caress his nipples. When he brushed Naruto's right nipple said blond let out a very breathy moan._

_"Mhhh ha ah ahhhh S-Sa-Sasuke s-stop teasing me!" Naruto begged. Sasuke was chuckling while licking his neck and his left hand was making its way down to Narutos exposing and not so covering booty shorts. All Naruto could get out at this moment was a gasp and a scarlet hue going over his cheeks. "You look so cute when you blush," Sasuke said in the blond's ear seductively. His hand eventually found its way into the little ukes shorts._

_"My, my Naru you are very wet down here." Sasuke said huskily. _

_"Sa-saaaaahhhhssskkkee ha ah AH pleaassseee don't s-st-stooop!"_

_"Hmm you're very hot too." Sasuke said with his signature smirk on his face. Meanwhile he slowly slipped his finger into Naruto's cute, plump butt._

_"Sas-Sasuke ah it, it hurrrtttsss…" Naru managed to pant out while tears started to gather in his eyes which made the beautiful sky look dull._

_"I know babe. It'll feel better in a bit I promise." Sasuke replied softly with worry in his voice. He didn't like that he was hurting the innocent, well maybe not innocent__, blond. But he was very much enjoying himself and he could tell by Naruto's erection that he was also._

_"O-ok I trust y-you," Naru quivered while Sasukes roaming finger was trying to find his sweet spot. _

_"Nnng AWWWW HA Sa-Sasukeeeee that feels sooo gooooddd." Naru panted out. _

_"I know babe, I know." Sasuke said while trying to hold back his nosebleed from hearing his uke scream his name. "Ok babe I'm putting in another." As he said this he gently slipped a second finger into his boyfriend._

_"Mmmmmhhh ng nnmmm ha ahhh," Naru moaned once again for what seemed like the millionth time._

_"It's ok Naru." Sasuke whispered into the smaller male's ear._

_"AAAHHH Sa-saaaaasukee I-I'm so close! Pleaassse huuuuuuuuuuuurrryyy!" Naruto breathlessly moaned._

_"Ok, one more and it'll be a lot better than just two of my fingers." Sasuke said._

_"Sa-Sasuke I'm n-no-nooottt ready for you yet," said Naru._

_"Ok, I understand I won't enter you. I will when you're ready for it." Said Sasuke understanding completely. Quickly he pulled out his fingers and put his BIG juicy man meat along Naru's crack and rubbing against his virgin hole. _

_"O-ok jussst enter Sasuke…I-I neeed you ba-badly."_

_"Ok Naru but only if you can handle it."_

_Naru looked down between his legs and saw Sasukes man hood. __O DAMN he is absolutely HUGE! Bigger than three fingers….a-and h-he looks about 10 inches long." __"Sas I-I don't think y-yo-you'll fit." He panted out heavily blushing._

_"Don't worry babe I'll make it fit." Sasuke stated with a shit eating grin._

_"Ah ha ok go slowly please." Naru said quietly._

_"Don't worry babe I will," he said slowly entering little Naru's bum. Naru thought he was being ripped in half by his gargantuan dick. "Just hurry it h-h-hurts really badly!" Sasuke kissed the tears running down his lovers face._

_"Ok, I'm trying to go without hurting even more." He replied trying to find his blonds prostate again. __That'll make him cry in pleasure instead of pain. _

_"TAH AH Mmm Sasu hi-hit that again pl-please!" Naru screamed in utter ecstasy._

_"Hn jackpot," Sasuke said to himself smirking, "Ok babe I'm going to start moving now, ok?" He said softly he was now fully sheathed inside Naruto._

_"Remember to be gentle." Naru pleaded with his seme._

_"I will." Sasuke said as he pulled out till only his head was still inside Naru's ass, he then slammed in hard making Naru see stars in the process._

_"AAHH HA AAAAAAWWWWWWWWW Sa-Sasuke feels s-sooooooo g-go-good!" Naru screamed with saliva running his chin, he then wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck and held on for dear life. This went on until Sasuke had a devious idea. He sat down and placed Naru on his lap saying huskily "I want you to ride my dick babe." While he said this Naru was looking at him uncertainly blushing terribly._

_"O-ok i-if I ca-caaannnn." He said as he slowly brought himself up and then slamming himself down on his lovers' man meat he began screaming Sasukes name._

_"That's right babe, ride my dick." Sasuke moaned to his little worn out uke who was pulling himself back up just to slam right back down._

_"Sasuke I-I'm sooo close."_

_"Me too Naru, me too." Sasuke said as he switched positions putting Narus legs above his shoulders and driving into him wildly._

_"SA-SASUKE I-IM COOOOMMMMIIING" Naruto screamed his heart out as he came all over himself and his lover. Sasuke grunted out his release and filled Naru to the brim. He stayed inside and road out the single best orgasm of his life. He then pulled out and laid on top of the smaller male._

_"How was it babe?" Sasuke said seductively into his ukes ear and then nibbled on the lobe._

_"It was amazing….." Was all Naru managed to pant out. He then proceeded to snuggle into Sasukes strong, warm arms. Sasuke then kissed his uke goodnight and they both fell asleep in each others arms._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninja Secrets **

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke awoke the next morning all alone on Narutos' couch. _Where could he be? _Sasukes question was soon answered by the smell of delicious food wafting through the house. He slowly got off the couch and put his boxers back on.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his blond by the stove cooking something that smelled heavenly. He walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms and the small waist.

"How are you this fine morning?" Sasuke said as he kissed the crook between Naru's neck and shoulder. Naruto turned off the stove, turned around and wrapped his arms around his semes neck and kissed him.

"I'm better now." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this remark.

"And why do you say that dear?" He asked honestly curious.

"Because, you're with me now," Naru blushed deeply, "and….you gave me the best birthday present ever…your love." He then got on his tippy toes to kiss Sasuke but there was no need because he had picked up the blond to sit him on the counter. Naruto's fingers got lost in the dark raven locks of his lover and he wrapped his legs around the muscular waist. Sasukes lips moved to Naru's neck where he left small love marks. Then just out of pure curiosity to his ukes reaction, he bit down into the soft, tan flesh.

This small bite made Naruto scream out in pleasure. Sasuke just loved hearing those noises from his lover so he kept biting until Naruto brought Sasukes' face up to his and kissed him heatedly. While they were making out Sasukes' hands started roaming over the smaller man's body. He soon discovered that Naru had a certain problem. He broke the kiss between Naruto and himself and started to slowly kiss, bite, and lick down the slender, tan stomach of his lover. Every single action inched himself closer to his target.

He finally made it to Naruto's waistband. Naruto was looking down at his lover with those big, blue, innocent eyes while blushing madly. "S-Sasuke what a-are you doing?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke simply looked up at him with that deviously sexy grin and whispered, "I'm going to have some fun if that's ok with you baby." Little Naru didn't know what to say so all he did was blush and nod. Sasuke proceeded to slowly pull Naru's shorts off and the small blond had a shiver run up his spine. Once he finally removed the shorts there was a quite knock on the door.

"Oh ramen cups! I forgot Iruka and Kakashi were coming over today!" He jumped off the counter, threw on his clothes and yelled in the general direction of the door that he was coming. All Sasuke did was mumble dammit under his breath. He may care dearly for the people visiting but what they just did pissed him off. He enjoyed his little Naru and they ruined his good time. Once Naruto was dressed he went to the door to open it and saw his mommy and soon to be daddy holding hands. Once the guests noticed how badly Naruto was blushing they became rather concerned. "Hey guys come on in." The little blond said shakily. Poor Iruka had a face plastered with worry. _Who could have made him like this? _Kakashi already had a clue though. Sasuke told him that he was going to the blondes' house this weekend and Kakashi knew how the raven felt about the little cutie.

As they walked into the house Kakashi decided to break the silence, "So, where is Sasuke?"

"Ummm h-he, hmm," Naruto just stood there blushing and stumbling over his words until he was pulled into a loving embrace from two strong arms. Soon he felt the warmth of soft lips against his neck, making him go twenty shades darker.

"I'm right here Kakashi sensei." He said proudly with that signature smirk adorning his already sexy features.

"Naruto! When did you and Sasuke get together? And why didn't you tell me?" Iruka said with a wide smile. He was so proud of his little Naru finally finding someone.

"Well it kinda sorta just happened actually." He said with a shy smile gracing his lips.

They all followed Naru through the apartment to his living room and sat down. Sasuke and Naruto took a seat on the couch together while Iruka sat on Kashis lap on the loveseat. "Well Naruto the reason we wanted to come over today is because we have some very important news," Iruka paused for a moment with a scarlet hue forming on his cheeks; "Me and Kakashi are getting married!" He beamed. Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other for a moment and then Naru pounced Iruka with a hug of adorableness. Sasuke quietly congratulated the happy couple while the ukes squealed happily.

After about ten minutes the ukes finally calmed down and went back to their seats Sasuke decided it was a good time to inform them on he and Naruto's relationship. As Iruka sat down on his fiancés lap a look of shock and embarrassment graced his face. "Ummm Kaka-kun your kunai is poking me…" He whispered ever so quietly.

"That's not my kunai babe." Kakashi calmly stated with his visible eye in the shape of an inverted 'u'.

"Oh ummm well then we should get going then," Iruka said with a deep blush, " Now Sasuke you better take care of my little Naru-chan." He said this in a motherly tone as he and his fiancé walked out the door. But before they could even clear the thresh hold Kakashi felt a weight on his back and instantly knew it was Naruto. "You better take good care of my mommy mister!" The uke said with a grin.

"I promise I will Naruto. Now, please get off my back so I can go fuck your mom." He said unashamed.

"Kakashi! Don't talk like that around my baby!" Iruka fumed.

Naruto could only stand there confused. "Whats fuck mean?" The room grew dead silent and stared at him. Blood started to drip from Kakashi's nose, _so damn naïve, _Iruka blushed at the question. Sasuke only had one thought on his mind at that moment, _Oh shit…Oh shit…It's coming…., _just then he flew back with blood spewing from his nose.

"OH MY GOSH SASUKE ARE YOU OK?" Naruto screamed and dashed to his seme while he lay on the ground twitching.

"He'll be fine Naru," Iruka assured him with a hand on his shoulder, "This kind of thing happens to Kakashi all of the time."

"Hey! I resent that accusation." The silver haired jōnin glared at his lover but only half-heartedly.

Iruka could only roll his eyes at the man, "You and I both know it's true Kaka-kun." He said as they left the apartment. "Bye Naru call me if you need anything."

"Ok, bye mommy, bye Kakashi."

…

Authors note time! :D

Ok well obviously I own none of these characters but the ideas are mine, soooo NO STEALING! I wrote this chapter all by myself so I'm proud of myself ^.^

I know Sasuke is OOC but I will only have him that way when he is with lil Naru. If they are out in public then he will be his usual self no worries. I would really love it if I got some reviews, good or bad.

Also, in my story Naruto's parents are still dead but Iruka is like a "mommy" to him. I will give you all fair warning I do not like Sakura so unless I write her in with Ino (this couple is sooo effin hot haha) I will probably bash her. You guys should check out my new stories that will be getting posted very soon. I hope you enjoy them Also check out my girlfriends account it's gorillazgirl557


End file.
